V Day
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: Andy and Wendy are back and at college. This is their first Valentine's Day not only together but away from home as well. See what happens. Wendy is a character from my Toys Go On story.


V-Day

Wendy walked into her dorm room and sighed as she was tired after a long day of college. She had already managed to pass one semester but it was still school. She just wanted to changed into her pyjamas and rest on her bed, maybe watch a movie, but that was not possible when she saw her room mate all over her boyfriend. Wendy groaned and quickly dispensed her books and grabbed her pyjamas before leaving her roommate to go at it.

She walked down the hall till she came to the room at the end and knocked on the door. It opened quickly.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she said pathetically and holding her arms up, one with pyjamas, the other with her bag.

"Wendy? We didn't have plans till later tonight, what's up?" asked Andy leaning against the door frame and crossing his arms.

"Ashley has her boyfriend over, and by the looks of things, I'll be out all night. How about we change our plans and we just mooch and watch movies in our pyjamas and eat all our Valentine's candy?" she asked holding her pyjamas up. Andy laughed and moved to wrap his arm around her.

"Come on, that sounds great," he said and they walked into his dorm room. His roommate had a girlfriend in a different city so he was away. Andy closed the room door and then walked over to his bed to clear it of his homework.

"What should we do for dinner?" asked Wendy as she began to change into her pyjamas. Andy just shrugged and pulled his pyjamas out and a few DVD's he had before changing as well.

"I could call for pizza, or we can quickly go downstairs and grab something in the hall and eat it later. Wendy sat down on his bed and looked at the DVD's before looking at him.

"I just had pizza, so let's go downstairs real quick," she said. Andy nodded and pulled some shoes on. Wendy followed suit and soon they were out the door.

In the dining hall they were getting interesting looks but they ignored them. They got their food, paid and quickly went back to Andy's dorm room. Wendy got a salad because she was feeling bad about eating chocolates for the rest of the evening and because it was going to sit awhile so anything they got hot, would be cold by the time they got to it. That didn't seem to bother Andy because he got chicken tenders and French fries.

"You're so healthy," she said as they placed their food on his desk.

"Yep," he said patting his stomach before picking the DVD's up, "so which one?"

"Pretty in Pink…hey why do you have that anyway?" Wendy asked.

"Roommates," he said shrugging. Wendy eyed him but didn't say anything. She knew his roommate, he was a punk skater and seemed like the last person on earth to own Pretty in Pink.

They watch the movie while snacking on sweathearts. A lot of people didn't like them, but these two loved them. They would always give each other the ones that had the disfigured sayings on them.

"Oh, here is a mangled smiley face," said Wendy handing it to Andy. He smiled and ate it.

"Tasty," he said. Wendy smiled and then quickly sat up and turned the volume up.

"What?" he asked and she just shushed him and watched the scene. When it was done she sighed and leaned back down so she was resting on Andy.

"I love Duckie," she said with her hands on her heart, "that is the best scene ever."

"He was just lip singing to Try a Little Tenderness," said Andy getting jealous.

"Yea, but it was so awesome," she said then looked up at him, "oh don't give me that look. Plus Jon Cryer is way older than me…and currently having Charlie Sheen issues that I do not want to be apart of. Come on, it's Valentine's Day, you're suppose to love me."

Andy laughed and just wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her head.

"Yes, I love you," he said. Wendy smiled and they continued to watch the movie. When it finished they decide to eat dinner with the next movie.

"You get to pick the next movie," said Wendy as she got their dinner and heated his up in the microwave that she forgot was there. It also was old and hardly would heat the food up but Andy insisted.

"Okay, how about I am Legend?" he asked. Wendy gave him a look.

"Where I do love that movie, I don't think it is good to eat dinner with," she said while pulling his food out.

"Okay, how about a Disney movie?" he asked as he looked at his collection.

"Which one?" she asked settling down on the bed.

"Oh, here, I have one," he said and put it and kept the box hidden from Wendy who strained to try and see what it was. Andy sat next to her and put his food on his lap and she had hers on her lap. The movie started and Wendy looked at Andy.

"What?" he asked, "It is Valentine's Day after all."

"The only funny thing about this movie is the credits when the limo driver ask Julie Roberts if she's ever shopped on Rodeo Drive and she says she did once. It wasn't a good idea," said Wendy. Andy just rolled his eyes.

"We're watching it," he said and picked up a fry. Wendy sighed and stole a fry from his plate.

"Hey!" he said, "if you wanted fries, you could have gotten some."

"But I knew you would get some, plus it was only one," she said before turning to her salad.

This movie was not as entertaining as the other one but it was a cute movie anyway.

"Now can we watch I Am Legend?" asked Andy as Wendy got up and changed the DVD.

"No, it is Oscar season so I am putting in a DVD of one of the movie nominated for Best Picture," she said keeping the box hidden from him.

"But I don't own any," he said confused as she joined him on the bed with a box of chocolates she had received from her mum.

"I do, and I brought it," she said. The menu popped up and Andy smiled.

"Okay, Inception is a good choice," he said. Wendy nodded and hit play.

It was getting late on this romantic Monday night, so by the time the credits rolled for the movie the two were fast asleep. Wendy suddenly awoke by the DVD switching to the menu and she got up, which roused Andy and he watched her as she turned all the electronics off and cleaned up the chocolate boxes. They had snacked on the ones their parents had given them, and the few pieces of candy given to them by their friends. Once those were cleared, Wendy turned the light off and climbed in his bed and snuggled up under the covers. Andy followed suit and hugged her.

Wendy was happy. She was in the arms of the man she loved and she was warm and decided not to let the fact that she still had a full week of school ahead of her bug her. But then she realized something.

"Hey Andy," she said turning over so she was facing him.

"Hmm?" he asked still with his eyes closed. She leaned up and pressed her forehead against his. She gave him a peck on the lips before she smiled.

"You forgot to give me my Valentine's gift," she said softly. Andy's eyes flew open and he gave a sheepish smile.

"Right," he said before reaching down into his pyjama pants pocket and pulling a box out that was neatly wrapped. She smiled and opened it to reveal and candy necklace. She smiled and laughed.

"It's prefect," she said as she pecked him then put the necklace on, "let me get yours."

She got out of bed and over to her bag before running back in the warmth of the bed. She handed him the gift and he smiled before opening it up. He pulled it out and looked at it.

"It's a pink bear," he said giving her a weird look.

"But he smells like strawberries," she said enthusiastically. Andy smelled the bear and gave her another look.

"Yes, but it is still a pink bear," he said. Wendy laughed and shook her head, "what?" asked Andy confused.

"I'm kidding, here is your gift, that was something my dad sent me," she said taking the bear and handing him a different gift. He eyed it before opening it.

"That was evil by the way," Wendy just smiled. Andy opened his gift up and smiled as he took it out.

"New sunglasses! Thank you so much, these are the ones I wanted too," he said trying them on and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Try needed. I don't want to walk around with a person who is squinting all the time," she said throwing the box over the side of the bed.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Dashing, now can we please get some sleep?" she asked. He nodded and placed his sunglasses on his desk before settling back down.

"Oh wait, one more question," she said as he had just closed his eyes then opened them again to look at her and signal for her to go on, "what were your original plans for tonight?"

"A fancy restaurant that I made reservations for four months ago, a night moonlit walk through the school's green house and garden, nothing big," he said. Wendy rolled her eyes.

"You planned for me to come here," she said.

"What gave you that idea?" he asked feigning innocent.

"Well, for one Ashley usually leaves a sign on the door when her boyfriend is over, but there wasn't one. You told her boyfriend to go over and knew I would came here since I always do. And you knew I'd want to watch movies which is way you got Pretty in Pink, one of my favourite movies, ahead of time, and Valentine's Day," she said.

"Well don't you just have everything figured out my Sherlock Holmes," he said pulling her closer.

"So it was your plan all along?"

"Yep, I could have gone out, but it's still Monday and I'm tired and just want to lay in for the evening."

"I liked the way you thought, Watson."

"Good. Now sleep Holmes," he said and closed his eyes. Wendy smiled and gave him a kiss, which he returned, before closing her eyes as well.

She was just about to fall asleep when she heard a loud crunch followed by munching.

"Andy, are you eating the candy necklace you got me?" she asked with her eyes closed.

"Maybe," he said. They laughed before finally settling down an falling asleep, only to be woken in the morning by Andy's roommate's alarm clock at six in the morning.

The End.

**A/n:** I had been thinking of doing a sequel for Toys Go On, and I have a general idea in mind, but I am really busy with many other fan fictions right now, so until I do get around to the sequel I may be posting occasional one shots, like this one.

I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks and might I say happy S.A.D. (Singles Awareness Day) or if you are a couple, Happy Valentine's Day.

-Charlotte


End file.
